


Secrets (Give You Indigestion)

by the queen conquers (dastardlydame)



Series: Secrets (Give You Indigestion) [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, F/M, Gen, Glenn's POV, Humor, Implied Relationships, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlydame/pseuds/the%20queen%20conquers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn only wanted to share his big news, so how did he end up running away from Daryl to avoid spilling Beth's secret?</p><p>He should not be allowed to know things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets (Give You Indigestion)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some quick AU silliness before I finish up the next parts of DHN and my Zombieland fusion.
> 
> For everyone that enjoys Glenn's POV. <3
> 
> Warnings: Daryl threatens to kick his ass? And a joke about becoming a Jehovah's Witness. No offense meant.

"I'm going to do it," Glenn announces to the room, "I'm going to ask Maggie to marry me."

"Right," Daryl replies doubtfully from his position on the couch, watching--

"Are you watching a telenovela?" Glenn crosses the living room and flops onto the couch. He ignores Daryl's annoyed look.

"Yeah, ain't bad." Daryl takes a sip of beer, not taking his eyes off of the screen. Apparently, it was more important than Glenn's big news.

Glenn shrugs. "Anyway, I'm going to propose to Maggie. I bought a ring and everything."

"You said that four months ago."

"I was psyching myself up."

"And eight months before that?"

"You are not good at being supportive, dude. I'm revoking your friend card."

Daryl only shrugs in response. 

When a commercial starts boasting about the glory of what Glenn assumes is detergent, Daryl finally turns his attention on him. "Yer lucky Beth ain't here. Ya know she can't keep a secret," he mutters. "Her face gets all twitchy and she can't look ya in the eye." He looks grumpy but he sounds fond. Glenn is pretty sure Grumpy Cat is just his default expression, though.

"That's not true. I mean, she kept..." Glenn trails off, eyes widening in panic at his blunder.

Daryl slowly turns to face him. "What."

"Hey, you know what? You're right, Beth is the worst. I'm lucky she's not here."

Daryl scowls at him. "Is she keepin' a secret?"

Glenn points at the clock on the wall. "Is that the time? I should get to work!"

"It's Sunday," Daryl informs him flatly.

"Is that the doorbell?" Glenn asks, a little desperately.

"We don't have a doorbell."

"Are you sure? Who doesn't have a doorbell?"

"We don't, apparently."

"Someone is knocking in a doorbell fashion, then." Glenn jumps off the couch and practically sprints to the door. "I'll get it!"

"Glenn! Get back here, ya dumbass!"

Glenn opens the door and says loudly, "Oh, it's a Jehovah's Witness! Hi, Mr. Witness. What, you want me to join your organization? Sure! I'm a firm believer in... witnessing?" 

Glenn hears Daryl making his way to the foyer. If he catches him, Daryl will grill him and Glenn will inevitably crack like an egg, and then Beth will be disappointed. 

Glenn isn't strong enough for this. No one should tell him things!

"Bye, Daryl! I'm leaving to join the Jehovah's Witnesses. I'll send you a postcard."

"Yer gonna need to join Witness Protection if ya don't get yer ass back here!"

Glenn speed walks to his car, nearly bumping into Beth on the way. "Oh! Heeeey, Beth."

"Glenn!" Daryl barks from the doorway. Glenn swallows. 

"Sorry, so sorry. I can't keep a secret! Disappointed face! Grumpy Cat! Gotta go! Love you!" He dives into the car and peels out of the driveway like a maniac.

Beth watches him go, expression confused. "What just happened?"

**Author's Note:**

> Glenn's hair is filled with secrets.
> 
> What do you think the secret is? Wacky theories welcome and encouraged. ;)
> 
>    
> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its respective owners. I do own these words of wisdom: Never be drunk and turn your back on the Governor with a golf club.


End file.
